


Collection

by Nasamay



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Child Abuse, Insanity, M/M, Multi, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Sobbing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasamay/pseuds/Nasamay
Summary: When Nagisa, Karma and Gakashuu are kidnapped they quickly realise there’s very little chance of escape. When disobedience is punished harshly and past trauma is dragged to light it seems impossible any of them can survive.Basically there is a lot of torture in this. Do not read if that will upset you.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to hell for this, but since your reading it you’ll go with me. Kind regards and enjoy.

Nagisa woke to hands on his face. Sharp nails scratching his face and something heavy over his mouth. Choking and trying to scream drove the weight down harder until he floated off into unconsciousness. 

Nagisa woke up in a small room. Sitting up he saw he was in a hospital bed, one of 3. In the others were...  
“Karma? Asano?”

Running a finger over his face showed his mouth was swollen, possibly bruised. Loud swearing from the other beds showed him his new roommates had woken up. 

“Welcome my darlings” said a women’s voice over some sort of intercom, “Do try not to struggle. As you can see their are three doors. Venture out my sweethearts, one each.”

Nagisa obeyed, soon followed by Karma and Asano. Maybe obedience would put them in good favour.

A little changing room. Nagisa eyed a lone hanger. A white dress with a full skirt. This better not be going where he thinks it’s going.

“Nagisa Darling” croons the voice.

“I’m not wearing that.”

“Of course. I’d never ask you too.”

He tried not to let the surprise show on his face. “You... wouldn’t?”

“Of course not silly! After all, it doesn’t matter what happens to them does it?”

“What?”

“If something were to happen... but you don’t mind. You throw people under the bus all the time. Just to avoid such cloths. Just to avoid that lovely mother of yours.”

“No, wait! I ... what do you mean?” Not liking where the conversation was going he retreated into the chant she had learned when he was small. “My mother is very nice and works very hard”

“I know my sweet. And I know you don’t care about my hurting the others. Just a smidge. Right? As long as you don’t need to wear a pretty dress.”

“If I wear the dress... you won’t hurt them?”

“Why would I? Do you want to wear it? I won’t force you!”

Nagisa curled his hand up in a fist. It was just a dress. He wore them all the time. Now would be no different, right, right? He’d just prevent others getting hurt as well as himself. Probably. Anyway, They’ed only be here for till Koro-Sensei and the class inevitably finds them.  
It’s only a dress. 

“I’ll wear it.”

“Good child”

Nagisa closes his eyes as the revulsion smears his skin.

——————  
When he comes out of the dressing room he finds a pretty kitchen. The boys at the table in old fashioned brown trousers and waistcoats.  
Asano had a word scribbled on his hand he couldn’t quite make out.  
They stared at him, Karma cracking a grin through his cocky fear. Asano raised an eyebrow before his gaze snapped to a women in a blue dress. She stood by the counter cutting bread.

“Nagisa my sweet. Come sit down!”

He slid into a chair mouthing a question. They just shrugged. His eyes flicked around noting bared windows and a locked door. 

“You darlings must be hungry! Father dear used so much sleeping shot you’ve been asleep for 2 days!”

“Look, whatever messed up shit your dads dragged you into...” started Karma.  
“Not my dad sweetie. My husband, your dad!”

This ridiculous statement floored them temporarily. 

“But your not...”

“Of course I’m mother! Say it won’t you? Say mother”

“Fuck off” sneered Asano.  
She stuck him across the face. He yelled as he hit the floor.  
Quick as lighting She stood behind Nagisa, her knife on his desk. Her other arm wrapped around his chest in a way that reminded him of his real mother. It made him shudder.

“I am your mother my darlings. Say it.”

“Mother” spat Karma.  
“Mother” mutters Asano as he picked himself up off the floor. 

“Nagisa?”  
“Moth...”  
“No” she hissed pushing the knife in his neck. “Not like that! Not my special darling.”

Nagisa jerked away but she held tight. “Say Mama”

“I...”

“Say it.” A drop of blood stained the dresses soft collar.

“Mama”

She kissed his head and danced off to make sandwiches. Nagisa stared at his hands and fought off shivers. Asano sulked, holding his cheek. Karma vibrated with suppressed rage. 

A jam sandwich was slammed down in-front of each of them.  
“Eat up sweethearts”

Hunger outwayed sulking so they wolfed down their lunch.  
“What do you say sweethearts?”

A sullen silence till she raised her hand.

“Thank you... Mama” he whispered.  
“Yes, mother. We appreciate it.” Said Asano head held high.  
Karma only shrugged. Her frown made the others flinch involuntarily.

“It’s ok darling.” She said, surprising them. “You weren’t trained like my other two darlings. But you’ll learn.” 

Nagisa eyed Asano who did the same. What exactly did she mean?

She sang to herself as they did the dishes. She washed, he dried and the others put away. He felt her eyes on his back. Asano’s cheek was red and the blood dried on his neck.  
Koro-Sensei couldn’t come soon enough.


	2. Sleeping arrangements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets a tad grafic. By the way, any whump prompts or requests? The fingore was a requests of my friends. There will be a plot, but it’s nice to add a little torture filler.

“You’d like to see your bedrooms wouldn’t you my darlings?”

They shrugged and followed her through a long hall and up an ornate stairway. Marble floors were cold on their bare feet. Their bedrooms were behind three red doors.

First Asano’s, a single bed with red sheets and hardwood furniture. Wardrobe, desk, shelves.

Next was Karma’s, black satin 4 poster, black mirror an evil queen would love. Amusingly a fancy sofa and coffee table.

Then Nagisa’s, a white 4 poster with gauzy curtains. A shelf full of creepy porcelain dolls. A white chaise lounge stood at the foot of the bed.

Eyebrows raised they all entered their rooms. “Wait here my darlings till I call you!” Crooned “Mother”  
Not that they had any choice. The doors locked behind them.

“How come I got the only single bed!” Thought Asano. “This is a disgrace” he pointedly ignored his insulting bed and sat at the desk. In the drawers were multiple textbooks, notebooks and stationary. This at least was acceptable.  
He began by easing the razor blades out of his many pencil sharpeners. A rudimentary weapon wouldn’t hurt. At least, it wouldn’t hurt him.

Karma couldn’t resist the urge to mouth an evil monologue in-front of the mirror. Once that was done he checked every window.  
Barred. Barred. Barred. Oddly there was a large metal hook in the hanging right above his sofa.

Nagisa sat on his fancy chair and held one of the dolls. It was creepy in a way, but pretty too. If you smashed it against a wall the shards could slit someone’s throat.

After several hours Karma was ready to throw himself across the room. With nothing to do he had become increasingly jittery. Evil overlord posing only worked for so long.  
Next door Asano was brushing up on his Italian. Nagisa was aimlessly switching the dolls outfits.

As the sun started to set Nagisa’s door clicked open. A man stood there, framed by the darkness of the hallway.

“Hello Nagisa” his said.  
“You’re the little chosen kid arn’t you?“

“No?... I...”

Mother/Mama glided into the room. She simpered at her husband and grabbed Nagisa’s shoulder.

“Just be very quiet and it will be over quick.”

“What will? Wait, I don’t understand! Don’t touch me!” He growled, knocking her hand away. The man grabbed his left wrist hard enough for the bones to click.  
“Hush hush little child.”  
With a meaty hand he snapped Nagisa’s finger. He shrieked and tried to claw the mans face but Mama wrapped her arms around him.  
“Hush hush hush darling. It’s for your own good.”

A second finger, then a third was broken and Nagisa’s shook, refusing to cry. It would be over soon, over soon, over soon.

And it was.

With three broken fingers he was gently picked up and placed on the bed. The man held him down while Mama tucked him in.

He spat in her face and she smiled. “Oh dear my sweetest. You don’t want to do that.”  
She held his broken fingers tight so he gasped and kissed his forehead.

“Sleep well”

Karma and Asano stood at their doors having heard the scream.  
Banging on the door was to no avail. Threats and swearing got them a laugh from the corridor.

Nagisa curled in his bed, carefully resting his hand on the pillow. He hated himself for being so pathetic. Karma would have punched them and got out the door. Asano too probably. All he could do was sit there and shake.  
He clenched his broken fingers.  
Koro-Sensei would come soon, wouldn’t he?


	3. Sweet and sour

They start the day with a costume. Mother hands it to them along with a card of instructions.

Asano, a doctors costume.  
Nagisa a black dress.  
Karma a suit. 

And they must come down stairs when the clock strikes.  
As they wait Asano bandages Nagisa’s fingers with stuff from his costumes 1st aid kit. Nagisa doesn’t answer questions.

Karma smashes some furniture. 

At 9 am the clock strikes ring out in the quiet house. The game begins.

“Good morning Mama” says Nagisa sweetly as he sits at the kitchen table. 

“Is breakfast ready? I’m hungry!” 

“Of course you are my darling!” She says, delighted. “I’m almost done!”

As he ate porridge with one hand, she stroked the bandages to the other. 

“My poor sweetheart! It’s such a pity you were hurt! You won’t be now of course!”

He frowned. The food tasted odd and felt heavy in his throat.  
A knocking at the door drew her attention away and he quickly snatched his hand back.

“I wonder who that could be!”

Asano came in carting a doctors bag.

“Good morning Mrs Mother. I’m here for the appointment?”

“Of course! My darlings right here!”

Nagisa day on the table as Asano looked at his eyes and prodded his throat a bit. With a little hammer he tapped his knees.

“Everything seems pretty healthy. You look after him well.”

“I do, don’t I!” She preened. Nagisa raised his eyebrows and remained silent.

“But Doctor. Not that hammer!” She reached into a cupboard and brought out a mallet.

“Properly doctor!” She crooned. Nagisa shook his head, horrified as she held his shoulders. Asano took a deep breath and held the hammer.  
“Sorry” he whispered.

“Nagisa screamed as it hit him. Blood running down his leg, staining his white socks.

“All better!” Crooned the Psychopath.  
“All better.”

“Well, why don’t you stay for a while doctor? Nagisa’s friend will be here soon! Karma heard his cue and walked in.

“Hey Nagisa, Mrs mother.” Nagisa held his leg and glared. The mother simpered and sat them at the table.

“I have lovely paints here for you! Draw. I said draw”

As her voice grew angry they grabbed paintbrushes.  
Flower after flower after flower. Just like the one she set before them for references.  
After 6 hours they decided they all hated roses.

Through out she fed them little sweets. Nagisa’s were blue. And his head felt thicker with each bite.

Mother hummed and watched them, never bored. Always with a freaky smile. Till Karma grabbed the flower and flung it against the wall. The petals crumpled on the tiles.

“Oh Dear! That was a mistake” said mother, fists clenched. “We shall have to fix this!”

She grabbed Nagisa by his hair, dragging him along the floor. Asano smashed the hammer over her head. Ridiculously, the hammer cracked. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart. Nothing you do will hurt me!” She sang out as Nagisa kicked at the carpet.

Down a corridor she flung open a room and they saw a large white cage. This is where she threw Nagisa, locking it up tight.  
“I’m threw your fucking flower!” Yelled Karma, “why’re you punishing him!” Nagisa shook the bars to no avail. 

“Don’t worry! He’s used to it! Aren’t you?”

“What do you mean?” Said Asano as Nagisa went white.

“Nagisa knows what I mean. Don’t you? Your trained. You expect this. You know you deserve this.”

“Shut up!” Nagisa hissed, teeth clenched. Why was he so dizzy? He would ignore her, if everything didn’t seem so loud! 

“But it’s not my job to shut up. That’s not what I’m best at. That’s you. All you. And who taught you?”

Nagisa scratched at the bars and Asano’s eyes widened.  
No! Thought Nagisa. Don’t tell them! Don’t!   
No one should know! His vision was fuzzy, why was it so bright?

“Your other Mama of course! Being quiet and sweet is beaten into you isn’t it? Lots of things. Smiling, obeying, being her Special. Little. Girl. Right?

“No! No no no no!”

“Yes. Yes it it.” She reached threw the bars to stroke his face.

“She brushed your hair every night. And if you move she bites your arms, doesn’t she? She tells you what to say and you say it. Tells you what to wear and you wear it. Silk looks so good on you!”

“Stop, I don’t, she isn’t, just....”

“Remember when you were 9? And you cut your hair all short and messy?”

“No!” He hissed, lashing out. But she just laughed.

“Remember when she held you against the stove till your back turned red? And still, your skin feels like scales here and there. Right? And you can still smell it.”

Nagisa wailed, the memories pouring into his head. 

Karma stared at him, Nagisa felt his gaze. Pity.   
The slimy coating all over him.

But Asano?  
He met Asano’s eyes, just for a second. And if felt like he understood. 

Till the mother dragged the two boys away, and left him alone to fester in his own fear.

While Karma and Asano are locked in their rooms the mother returns.

Opens the cage.

Pulls him out.

And hugs him close.

“Stop it! Get off me!” He growls, clawing at her hands. But she strokes his back and doesn’t let go. And doesn’t let go.   
She is so warm, and her dress is soft.   
Nagisa feels so tired.

But he still fights because she is evil and his fingers still hurt whenever he thinks about them.   
“It’s alright” she says, “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Go away! Away! Just leave me alone!”

“But your my special little darling. His whole body feels heavy now. Something in the food. His mind screams through the daze. The sweets! All of it! 

She drugged him? How dare.... and his mind slipped into the past and he remembered his real mother. And that food. And the fire. And how he very nearly did it.

He goes limp in the Mothers arms. Why bother fighting? His body said. Why not just give in?

Somewhere his mind told him to run run run, he was drugged, poisoned, in danger.

But he let the Mother slip another sweet into his mouth. She stroked his head and he put his head against her shoulder. 

“Hush Hush darling” she whispered. “Hush Hush”


	4. It’s going swimmingly

He was pathetic.   
Drifting through dark dreamscapes to the lurid brightness of his room, always unable to move. His eyes flicked around whenever he woke, the Mother always near by. 

“My darling,” she croons every time. She moves his limp body around the room like a doll. Propped on the chaise, curled on the bed, tucked under the duvets. And those sweets. 

More and more.

Over and over.

His teeth furry from sugar as she pushes them down his throat. Till he couldn’t tell the difference from reality and dreams. In both he lay still. Watched. Always watched. Fingers or claws all over him. Soft cloth dresses, colour too bright, so bright, crawling into his eyes and words crawling into his ears!

Down the hall Karma and Asano try to smash windows, beat the Mother with table legs, kick down the door. 

Behind the last door, was Nagisa. They knew he was there. And they couldn’t get to him. Mother flutters around like a malignant butterfly, casually leaving food in strange places for them.

The highlight being when Asano found mash potatoes in his pencil case.

But mostly she stayed behind that door. 

After a week Asano slams his fist into the wall and sits on the ground. 

“What’s the point? Nothing is going to happen! We‘re pathetic.“

“Shut up” was Karma’s reply. His knuckles bruised from his frantic attempts at escape. 

“Of course you can’t doing anything, I’ll do it myself.”

And he try’s. Asano takes to watching him, following him from room to room as he scratches at the walls, floors and even ceilings.

“Like your going to jump off the roof?”  
Mother croons at him affectionately. “Don’t worry, you won’t get out that way!”

They’re sitting at the breakfast table, Mother sewing a new dress for Nagisa upstairs. 

Asano stares at his food and sinks into familiar silent distain. If he doesn’t look up he could even imagine himself back home.

Karma clenches his fist around his glass till it shatters. 

Mother just raises an eyebrow and addresses Asano. 

“He’s not trained yet I see! But he’s getting there. Well have him perfect soon, won’t we?”

He forces the sound of her voice away and pretends he’s eating breakfast before school, alone.   
No father, no fake mother. Just him. Soon he’ll grab his bag and walk to school. And score high. Get called on in class.   
Be right.  
Be in control. 

When she goes he helps Karma bandage his hand.

“We’re not getting out of here.”

So Karma punches him in the face. And he hits back. And they pretend they care who wins.

One day, Nagisa wakes up and can move. He falls to the floor, shaking with relief.   
But can’t get further. 

So weak, he can’t stand, head pounding and arms struggling to support the weight of his body. 

And hears the door open. 

Asano and Karma sit on two white chairs and stare at the weird scene. Theyre in one of the ridiculously oversized bathrooms and looking at Nagisa. He’s sitting on the white bath mat, wearing a pristine black dress. A smear of dirt on the white.

He’s awake but not moving.  
The bath is full of water and layers of ice cubes. The Mother sits nearby. 

“Did you miss Nagisa? Poor darling was lonely upstairs! Do you think he’ll wake up soon?”

As they watch they notice jar of sweets mother had fed him that last day.   
“Drugged” hissed Asano.  
“Like you care”

“In fact, he was so lonely, he tried to come see you! And we can’t have that! Just when you think somethings trained.” She sighed, stroking his hair.   
“But don’t worry! He just needs a little reminder.”

They lunge forward, with out any real plan. The Mother casually knocked them to the ground with delicately clenched fists. 

Her pointed shoes crack Asano’s rib. All the air in his lungs serge to his throat and he chokes on the panic.  
He’s on the floor, unable to stand as she steps hard on the small of his back, pinned down and vulnerable and Father can do whatever he wants because he can’t fight back....

The Mother yanks him to his feet and throws him onto a chair.

“Sit down little boy, or would you rather go cry to your father dearest? Opps! My mistake! That wouldn’t change much, would it?”

He clenched his eyes shut and ignored Karmas stare when he sits beside him.

Great. Now Karma thought he was pathetic too.

“Now then! Shall we remind Nagisa how to obey? I’m sure Nagisa will understand!”

So she dragged Nagisa upright, where he slumped like a rag doll. His eyes flicked around as he let out a whine.   
He flinched at the sound, hating how pathetic he was.

The Mother smiled and briskly plunged him under the water. The water barely rippled over him as she hummed.   
So peaceful.

Nagisa opened his mouth To scream and it filled with cold. It’s all he could feel, cold, dragging itself all over him, ripping up his organs so he couldn’t function, till he thought he was dying. The water followed the cold down his throat! Filling him up till all he melted and flooded the water around him.  
And he couldn’t move.  
Couldn’t move.  
Couldn’t move.

Karma leapt up trying to pry her hands off Nagisa, trying to pull him up and out. 

She calmly smashed his head against the bath taps. Blood circled in the water.

Asano sat watching, wincing at the pain in his chest, because what could he do? He was pathetic. He may as-well lie down and let everyone do as they wished. 

He shuddered, fighting off the lethargic hopelessness. 

He wasn’t completely useless. Not yet.   
He picked Karma off the floor, feeling the hatred rolling off him. 

“Let him go.” He hissed through clenched teeth. 

“Who?” She asked head on one side. 

“He’s dying! Get him out!”

“If you insist.”

She tossed him to the floor, watching indulgently as Asano and Karma knelt by him.

“Nagisa?” said Asano, wincing as he crouched to the floor.  
“He’s not going to answer, he’s unconscious! Are you even more of an idiot than I thought?” Snapped Karma. He kicked savagely at the bath, as if it was personally responsible. 

The mother smiled again and held out her hand. 

“So messy! All of you! You’d better go upstairs!”

Nagisa’s body shook as he opened his eyes. He lurched to the side and vomited water.

“Upstairs! Get changed! Do hurry! We have so much to do!”

So Asano loops Nagisa’s arm around his neck and heads up the stairs. Karma hesitates but helps, scrubbing at his forehead with the back of his hand.

When they get to Nagisa’s room they set him on the bed. Next to him is a change of cloths. Jeans and a flowery top.  
An improvement. Sort of.

Karma reaches towards him. “So should we help you...”

“No!” He flinched away. “I’ll do it. Just... just don’t touch me. Please, I’m sorry.”

“Fine.” Said Karma marching out. “I won’t bother.”

Asano and Nagisa eyed each other warily. 

“So, your mom...”  
“I’d rather not. Your... dad?”  
“I’d rather not.” 

They smile shakily.  
After Asano leaves Nagisa turns and vomits onto the floor. He could feel the water still inside him. 

When Nagisa got changed he had to wait for the others to get him. His legs were still limp, leaving him effectively trapped.   
Not like he was any use when he could walk. 

They come to get him so he and Asano can bandage Karma. Not much can be done for Asano’s rib.  
When the Mother called they stumbled down the stairs together to make an undignified entrance to the kitchen. 

On the table were paints, paper and a flower.   
Their hearts sunk.

“Let’s paint!”

Nagisa kept slumping forward, slipping in and out of a semi-conscious state. Karma took a small form of joy kicking him under the table.  
Asano’s eyes blurred as he painted petal after petal. 

The Mother leaned over him, whispering correction.

“Not there silly! Have you never taken a painting class? You think this is up to standard? Goodness me, it’s good this isn’t a test! You’d never pass!”  
He gritted his teeth, forcing her words away as he called up memories. Ice cream after school, study breaks in the garden.....

“What would your father say?”

He dropped the brush.

“What would any of your parents say? Shall we think? I know!”

She moved fast as a whip, locking the kitchen door. 

“Let’s have a nice talk! Really What Would your parents say?”

“Who cares?” Muttered Karma, kicking the table leg. Asano clenched his fist. He wouldn’t get upset, he wouldn’t! He really.... wouldn’t?  
Nagisa bowed his head close to the table. What more could she do? He didn’t care anymore. 

“Let’s see, who’s first?”


End file.
